microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
Donations
Where would the microwave show be without the many generous donations made by fans? It is because of donations that many of the expensive and/or obscure objects were able to be microwaved. Here, all the people who kindly donated items will be acknowledged. This list will only include items that were actually microwaved and (in rare cases) non-microwaved items that were credited in a real (non-donation) episode. Keep in mind that all of the microwaves were donated by unknown Craig's List users, except for Unnamed, who came from the Emerson College trash; Zelda, who was donated by viewer Geoffrey Jones; Beth/Miss Havisham, who was donated by viewers NoNameRockBand and Ziphorah14; and Cinnamon, who was donated by Jonny Paula himself. Season 1 All donations from season one were comprised of various Emerson College students’ abandoned garbage. The microwave, Unnamed, also came from Emerson trash. Season 2 The only donation was the dynamite, which came from Jon’s dad, Johnathan Paula. Everything else was bought, except the hard drive, which used to be Jon’s. Season 3 The majority of the items was bought at either Wal-Mart or Stop and Shop or were old things of Jon’s, but this is the season when donations began. *Furby (MaskedBird) *GameBoy (UltraAlchemist) *GBA (BMF6000) *Diane’s remains (whoever sold Jon Diane on Craig’s List) Season 4 The majority was still made up of items Jon bought/donated, but there were considerably more donations in season 4 than in season 3. *portable TV (Aaron Wilder) *white iPod (Dan Piddington) *blue iPod (Michael Kurtske) *iPod that was able to be fixed and given to Ezra (AtotheJ1822) *Nintendo DS (Evan Matthews) *“Pulp Fiction” laser disc (Dan Hayworth) *portable DVD player (Johnny Lucken) *GameCube (Justin Trotta) *PlayStation 2 (Patrick Nohe) *Apple laptop (Riley McIlwain) Season 5 This is the first season where the majority of the items microwaved was donated. Still, with this season and every subsequent one, there always are some experiments that Jon buys/donates himself, usually items that he wanted to microwave but never received via donations. *inhaler (Decorated Donut) *computer mouse (Richard Allen) *donated computer mice that weren’t microwaved (Donnie Norris and wow4ever) *35 mm film trailer (MatthewBestDfghy) *Rubik’s cube (Dan Brown) *donated Rubik’s cube that wasn’t microwaved (Tritumus411) *gun caps (Dazbme) *Wiimote (Justin Reese, the Sonic God) *motherboard (OphionShadow) *power supply (OphionShadow) *Pikachu doll (Jamie McClure) *amp tubes (Zachary Fox) *Hot Wheels (Robert) *Etch-a-Sketch (Brandon Cooper) *digital camera (Shane Knezevich) *disco ball (Anthony Sylvester) *big disco ball that wasn’t microwaved (CJ Malm) *digital pet (Chase Todd) *thermite (Travis Babcock) *ET Atari game (Jon Sagovic) *Nintendo Zapper (Conner Mulvaine) *spark plug (Douglas Stewart) *iFish (Dylan) *iDog (Gilmartin twins and Liam Gerry) *black light (BLH Productions) *CO2 canister (Nick Vuchetich) Season 6 *X-Box 360''' (Josh Dolensky/JoshDole04 and Will Keith) *X-Box controller (Patrick Bubar/AcesinoProductions) *Hannah Montana singing pen (MangoMe824) *lithium polymer battery (Zachary Hardin) *projector light bulb (Ryan) *Pokemon figures (DJ Bell) *Pokeball (Mike Frekey/'Yokokuwabara')' *Newton’s cradle (AceOfSea) *LED message board (Ghostkid825) *LED battery in bag (Logan Babcock) *fart bombs (Daniel Kiernan) *My Little Pony/Pinkie Pie (Tilas) *dildo (lanstopher) *Zune (Mike Murphy) *toaster (Ben Wedeweruigy) *Nerf gun (Ghostkid825) *Robosapien (Kevin Duff) *paintballs (AirsoftSniper727) *video camera (Alex Braun) *guitar strings (Goodtimes88) *Slinky (Nick Pollard) *slot machine (Kenny Irwin) *Big Mouth Billy Bass (Charles Spitsnogle) *hand warmers (Bravo4566) *Transformer (firetruckprime) *ink toner cartridge (BigLoudNoise) *PlayStation Portable (Nyck Rusnak) *flash paper (Chris DeNicola) *Silly String (Teacup1993, Alex Grieg, and Mike Frekey) *gigantic mercury vapor light bulb and Jory’s orange ski goggles (Morgan Jones) Season 7 *Lexus air bag (Jack T. Hammond III) *glitter ball (“Joysen123, or ‘Adam’, as he’s known in the real world”) *Jiffy Pop (Tweeterman287) *NES (Ninja-X-Cad) *Atari 2600 (Owensed01) *fluorescent lights (RatasVadumee) *drinking bird (Scigatt) *electric toothbrush (Ziphorah14) *iPal monster (Justin Pitchuck) *fake dog sh*t (Baron102786) *drum skins (Tom Chittock) *siren lights (Scvroker7253/Shawn Underwood) *harmonica (Scigatt) *ukulele (FredSnickis/Andrew Patterson) *iPhone (CoffeeAndSugar20/Alex Hawk) *electronic cat (Ziphorah14) *New Hampshire license plate (Baron102786) *toilet bowl (Ziphorah14) *liquid timer (GhostKid825) *Inspector Gadget (Logan Nolting) *Sega Game Gear (Chicobokrisp/Amber) *rubber ducks (Scott Federick and Averill Trapani) *glow-in-the-dark rubber ducks (LadyBreakAway) *pipe cleaners (NoNameRockBand) *Polaroid camera (Sam Kohler) *400-watt sodium bulb (MacLover201/Morgan Jones) *Tickle-Me-Elmo (Jim Getsy) *Legos (firetruckprime) *bottle of gin (Geoffrey Jones) *padlock (Scigatt) *television (Jmerridew124) *Mighty Putty (Emily Parker) *electric blanket (NoNameRockBand) *amplifier board (Jack T. Hammond III) *Oust (Morgan Jones) *flash bulbs (Brennan McCullough) *football (MangoMe824) *neon flicker bulbs (Morgan Jones) *magnets (Hyunchoi98, Kevin Duff, and Elliot Lesser) *RC truck (Evan Posorco) *20 Questions game (gobackto82) *black calculator (Steve Severance) *blue calculator (Branflakes4547) *copper wire and solder (NoNameRockBand and Morgan Jones) *large capacitors and voltage meter (Jack T. Hammond III) Season 8 *PlayStation 3 (SnipersEND) (donated in season 4) *chainmail (Yamazon3) *blowfish (Andy Oquinn) *food coloring (theinsanityzone) *C-3PO and R2-D2 (Techno Wizard) *Marshmallow Fluff (Yamazon3) *George Foreman Grill (BigLoudNoise) *Crocs (Connor) *smoke bombs (FiceDude12) *“bang” gun (Mattyizkool) *ShamWow (Travis Rummo) *“easy” button (Garrett Ost) *Statue of Liberty (OriginalMrBibz) *Pop-Its (FiceDude12) *floppy disks (VinnyTheSpy) *North Quincy High School ID (Julian Wang) *Magic: The Gathering foil cards (Elliot Lesser) *headphones, circuit board, retainer, Queen singing toothbrush, dog bobblehead, nightlight (James McMann, Ryan Walsh, Julian Wang, ElliotNumaGod) *laser pointers (Larry Brown and Dreydan Barber) *bag of goo (Travis Spikes) *Nintendo Wii (UberBlue14) *electric fan (Bowler4Ever) *gold teeth, ball bearings, and bronze filings (Bob Caron) Season 9 *Galileo thermometer (FosDoNuT) *Zhu Zhu Pets (Janet LaCava) *electric razors (Chris Tredwell) *unbagged popcorn (Gregory Davidson) *Olga Microwave (Hypercoaster1989; used for unaired popcorn intro only, before being replaced by Esmeralda) *Reddi Whip (Darthmeg) *smoke detector (Charles Coy) *''Twilight figures (JTGOD) *Flip camera (Grace VanDerenter) *Silly Bandz (Tommy) *lava lamp (Emmett Gordon) *Christmas tree (BigLoudNoise) *Barney the Dinosaur (firetruckprime) *fire alarm (alarm997) *magic grow animals (WaldoHunter) *smelling salts (Michael Yasko, Jr.) *shotgun mic (TheSrotagstudios) *duct tape (LazerDuckStudios) *xenon bulb (Aaron Sisemore) Season 10 This is the first season since season 4 where the majority of the items microwaved were things the guys bought themselves, not donations from fans. *Safety vests (Charles Coy) *Hyundai air bag (Daewooparts) *Mannequin head (Tiffany and Kerri-Ann) *Acer tablet computer (Will Irle) *Simon Says game (Jeff Windley) *Sega Genesis 3 (Paul Shalpp) (donated in season 6) *Airsoft gun (Doug B.) *Microwave detector (Ben Ratner) *Various unused donations from "seasons past" put in and around propane tank (many unknown donators); items visibly used were Saturn Missiles, a plastic Bulbasaur-looking Pokemon toy, and oddly-shaped light bulb inside Shelley, cell phone and handheld fishing game from season 6 donation video on top of Shelley, red Etch-a-Sketch and blue highlighter on top of Gabby, and power supply and a playstation on top of Gina ﻿